The Last Kiss
by Orzz
Summary: Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Awalnya Sasuke menganggap peribahasa itu hanya bualan semata. Namun, itu sungguh terjadi di dunia nyata, lebih tepatnya terjadi padanya. "Kau ini siapa?" / "Kau bukan manusia kan?" Akhirnya ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis bermata lavender. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Sangat" / "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu Hinata. Selamanya." / ONESHOT.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Dyaar**

**WARNING**

**Standard Warning Applied, AU**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last Kiss**

Musim panas kali ini terasa sangat membakar, Sasuke rasa pergi ke pantai akan sedikit mengurangi rasa panas yang ia dera sedari siang. Tapi berbanding sebaliknya, pengunjung pantai sangat ramai. Seharusnya ia menolak usulan teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pantai. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, jika saja ia tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini, ia lebih memilih duduk di dalam kamarnya menyelesaikan permainan di X-box-nya atau membaca komik favoritnya. Ah… Sial!

Ini semua gara-gara bocah bodoh Uzumaki Naruto, beberapa hari yang lalu Tim Basket di sekolahnya baru saja memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah melawan Kiri Gakuen. Tentu saja ─Konoha Gakuen─ sekolahnya menang, timnya diperkuat pemain handal seperti Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto dan dirinya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke atau bisa disebut kapten. Bukan bermaksud sombong, hanya saja pertandingan itu di laksanakan di sekolahnya sendiri, sebagai tuan rumah pasti dukungan dari teman-temannya bisa menambah semangat.

Kembali ke Sasuke yang masih menggerutu kesal, sejak pagi ia belum keluar dari tempat penginapan yang ia pesan dengan timnya. Tentu saja! Orang bodoh mana yang mau membakar kulitnya dengan berlarian di sekitar pantai, ataupun berjemur di tengah terik matahari yang seolah-olah ada dua, kecuali rekannya, si bodoh Naruto.

Baginya tempat liburan yang cocok di saat musim panas seperti ini adalah pergi ke puncak. Namun apa daya, teman-temannya mengabaikan usulnya dan malah menyetujui usulan bodoh dari Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto, sejak kapan hidupnya dipenuhi dengan nama bodoh itu, bahkan di sekolahnya ia dianggap menjalin hubungan sesama jenis dengan si bodoh itu. Kalau pun ia menyukai sesama jenis, ia tidak akan memilih pasangan seperti Naruto. Sial! Sejak kapan otaknya jadi tidak berfungsi seperti ini?

"Hoey Sasuke! Kau tidak mau keluar?" tanya Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

Baru saja ia akan kembali tidur, lagi-lagi harus terganggu dengan suara yang tidak enak didengar. "Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berteriak?! Kau pikir aku tuli?" protes Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha… Aku terlalu bersemangat. Lagian sampai kapan kau mengurung diri seperti ini, kau tidak lihat di luar banyak gadis sexy yang memakai bikini? Lumayan untuk cuci mata," ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Apa dia bilang? Cuci mata? Heh, otakmu itu yang perlu dicuci dan di instal kembali, pikir Sasuke.

"Ck, pergi saja sana!"

"Baiklah, jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menyusul."

"Tidak akan!"

Maaf ya Naruto, temanmu ini sepertinya alergi dengan gadis yang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya secara terang-terangan, baginya gadis cantik itu tidak melulu dengan bentuk tubuh, riasan yang tebal, pakaian minim atau istilah lainnya yang Sasuke tidak tahu artinya. Mungkin saat malam hari ia akan keluar atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati pantai di tengah sinar bulan purnama.

.

.

.

Tugas matahari sepertinya sudah berakhir, digantikan dengan bulan yang malam ini tampak lebih besar dari biasanya. Dan disinilah sekarang, Sasuke berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani, ia sengaja melakukan itu. Dirinya hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih polos, dipadukan celana panjang hitam berbahan levis. Seandainya ada gadis yang melihat, sudah bisa dipastikan tubuh Sasuke tida utuh seperti sebelumnya. Saat malam hari pantai terasa lenggang, hanya dipenuhi pasangan muda-mudi yang sepertinya sedang kencan di malam hari, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu. Bukannya iri, hanya saja itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh anak berumur 16 tahun seperti dirinya.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus menjauh dari tempat ini. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menulis─ pantai tidak cocok untuk tempat berlibur di musim panas─ Ya, ia akan menulis seperti itu di buku catatannya.

Dengan kaki panjangnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi. Dirinya terus berjalan menjauh, menuju jembatan yang ada di sisi kanan pantai. Lampu jalan berderet lurus searah lajur jembatan bambu yang ia pijak. Angin yang berasal dari hantaman ombak membelai wajah tampannya dan menerbangkan helain rambut emonya.

Tepat di ujung jembatan, pemandangan aneh membuat langkahnya berhenti. Seorang gadis berdiri di tepi jembatan, rambut panjangnya terbang mengikuti arah angin, tubuhnya di sinari cahaya bulan yang sepertinya enggan beralih dari sosok gadis itu. Sasuke takjub, baru kali ini ia melihat gadis seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi ini benar-benar nyata.

Sasuke mendekat dengan memelankan langkah kakinya. Semakin dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat mata gadis itu berwarna amethyst yang belum pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap bulan dengan pandangan mendamba. Dia masih belum sadar jika di sampingnya ada pemuda yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat gadis tadi terkejut.

"…."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, apa ia tidak dengar, perasaan jarak di antara mereka tidak ada dua meter. Untuk manusia normal pasti sangat terdengar jelas kan? Apa jangan-jangan dia─

"Kau mendengarku?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya.

"A-Aku… A-Aku… Kau bisa… K-Kau bisa,"

"Bisa apa? Aku bisa apa?" Sasuke bingung, kenapa gadis ini berbicara tersendat-sendat seperti itu.

"K-Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ragu.

"Ha? Apa kau─"

"SASUKEE! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" teriak seseorang disisi pantai, otomatis Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis aneh tadi.

Ck, menganggu saja! "Aku akan segera kesana Naruto!" geram Sasuke kesal.

"Okey!"

Fokus Sasuke kembali, ia menengok gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya tadi, "Maaf, apa yang kau bicarakan─"

Dia menghilang. Sasuke terkejut, baru beberapa detik ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, gadis yang sedang bersamanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling tempat, namun nihil. Tidak mungkin gadis tadi masuk ke dalam air, pikirnya. Ya, tidak mungkin. Jika itu terjadi pasti ia mendengar bunyi jatuh kan? Lalu dimana gadis tadi? Ini sangat mustahil.

Dia manusia kan?

.

.

.

Pagi akhirnya datang, matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Namun satu orang masih memilih bersembunyi di penginapan, tentu saja itu Sasuke. Sejak kejadian malam kemarin, ia terus di hantui rasa penasaran akan keberadaan gadis misterius itu. Rasanya aneh, selama hidupnya ia belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang hawa kehidupannya tidak terasa. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menghilang seperkian detik tanpa disadari orang yang sedang bersamanya, kecuali dia alien dan sebangsanya.

Lalu siapa gadis itu?

Ck, sial! Ini semua gara-gara Naruto! Andai saja ia kemarin menghiraukan panggilan darinya, pasti kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Ha, itu dia! Pasti Naruto melihatnya seorang gadis yang sedang bersamanya saat itu. Ya, Naruto pasti melihatnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sasuke berlari mencari Naruto. Akhirnya rasa penasarannya akan terjawab. Tunggu saja!

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia cari. "Dobe, aku ada perlu dengamu sebentar,"ujar Sasuke dengan muka serius.

"Aku?"

"Hn, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang tepat," sahut Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dengan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Langsung saja, saat kau memanggilku di jembatan kemarin, apa kau melihat gadis yang sedang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"Apa? Gadis? Kau bercanda ya?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya sebaliknya. Dan perkataan Naruto tadi membuatnya berjengit.

"Aku serius, kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya?"

"Kau pikir mataku buta, jelas-jelas kau semalam berdiri di tengah jembatan seorang diri. Kupikir kau akan bunuh diri, makanya aku berteriak memanggilmu," ujar Naruto. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Gadis yang sedang bersamamu?" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan kemudian tertawa, "Hahaha… aku tidak menyangka, kau sampai segila ini karena belum punya pacar."

"Diam atau kupatahkan lehermu!" ancam Sasuke kesal.

Ia baru ingat, sebelum menghilang gadis itu sempat berkata 'Kau bisa melihatku?' apa maksudnya itu. Sudah jelas ia bisa melihat gadis itu, dan mereka juga sudah berbicara. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu Sasuke akhirnya datang, di dorong rasa penasaran Sasuke bertekad akan pergi ke jembatan kemarin, berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis miterius itu. Harapan terwujud, ia bisa melihat gadis itu tengah menatap bulan dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa semalam kau menghilang? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada gadis itu.

"A-Aku adalah─"

"─ kau bukan manusia kan?" Sasuke memotong perkataan gadis tadi. Inin aneh, kenapa dirinya begitu menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan? "Jawab aku, kau ini siapa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya gadis tadi melihat mata obsidian Sasuke. Mata itu sangat memikat, dan dirinya seolah tertarik ke dalamnya. "A-Aku adalah arwah yang tersesat dan terombang-ambing. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke ragaku." Penjelasan gadis tadi sekali lagi membuat dirinya terkejut. Jadi selama ini, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang hantu. Ya, Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis di hadapannya, kenapa ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan gadis ini, kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis ini.

Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta.

"Siapa namamu"? Sasuke lebih mendominasi untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hi-Hinata. Hiruma Hinata," jawab gadis tadi menunduk ketakutan.

"Lalu dimana dan apa yang terjadi dengan ragamu?"

"Ragaku sangat jauh dari tempat ini, a-aku terjatuh dari lereng saat mengikuti jelajah perkemahan di sekolahku. Tepatnya 30 hari yang lalu, batas waktuku untuk hidup hanya tinggal malam ini, sa-saat bulan puranama yang ada dilangit tertutup awan aku akan lenyap dan menghilang." Usai menjelaskan kronologi tadi, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu menitihkan air mata. Kenapa begitu tragis dan terasa menyayat hati.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyentuh pipi gadis itu, ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit pucat milik gadis itu. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berkata dengan lirih dan penuh kelembutan. "Hinata… Nama yang sangat indah. Aku akan menemanimu di saat terakhirmu melihat dunia ini, kau mau?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, air mata kembali tumpah dan itu membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Sasuke memeluk gadis itu erat, "Sebelum kau benar-benar hilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"A-Apa itu Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggilan gadis itu membuat darahnya berdesir, suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu.

"Dengar baik-baik," Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu," saat mengatakan itu, setetes air mata Sasuke lolos, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Didalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata menangis, ia baru saja jatuh hati dengan seorang lelaki yang tulus mencintainya, tapi sayangnya kebersamaan ini tidak akan kekal, dalam beberapa menit lagi semuanya akan menghilang. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Hinata, ia terus melihat wajah gadis yang sebentar lagi tidak akan ia lihat untuk selamanya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai jarak memisahkan mereka berdua. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, mereka berdua memejamkan mata untuk menikmati detik-detik terakhir mereka masih bisa saling menyentuh. Dalam ciuman itu, kedua mata yang berlawanan warna itu meneteskan air mata, rasa kasih sayang dan kehilangan.

Awan bergerak secara perlahan menutup bulan. Tubuh Hinata lama kelamaan mulai menghilang. "Sasuke-kun, aku cinta padamu. Sangat." Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengingatmu. Selamanya."

Bulan telah tertutup sempurna, menyisakan awan gelap yang membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. "Aku juga akan mengingatmu Hinata. Selamanya." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Kisah cintanya sangat tragis, ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta dan cintanya harus berakhir saat ini juga. Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, walaupun di dunia mereka berpisah, tidak menutup kemungkinan saat di dunia yang lain mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang kembali jatuh cinta.

Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke meninggalkan jembatan yang menjadi saksi bisu awal mula kisah cinta dirinya dengan arwah yang bernama Hiruma Hinata.

.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih, "Sasuke-kun."

END

─**Thanks for Reading─**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dyaar Akashichi ── Juni 2014**


End file.
